


Impromptu Movie Date

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Shiro and Keith are so gone for this boy, in that Lance is trying but Lotor is stringing him along i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: Lance is stood up at the movies and Keith and Shiro are there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Impromptu Movie Date

"Hey, Shiro, isn't that Lance?" As usual, Lance's name was like magic -- or kryptonite -- to Shiro, and he found himself almost helplessly drawn to the direction Keith had nodded at. Sure enough, Lance in all his splendor was sitting on one of the theater's benches, looking downcast and miserable. Shiro's breathing made a sad stutter at the sight.

"What do you think happened?" he muttered.

"Well, he told Hunk and Pidge that he and Lotor were gonna come see this movie. He seemed really excited. Maybe he was ditched again?"

Shiro glanced around. "I don't see him here anywhere... Well, we can at least go say hi, offer to wait with him." When Keith didn't respond, Shiro shot him a look, but turns out Keith was already closing the distance between them and Lance.

The closer Keith got to Lance, the more his heart clenched. Lance's eyes were red-rimmed, tear-stained, pained and hopeless-looking. It was not a good look for the normally cheerful and sunshiney boy. In his mind, Keith declared that whoever was responsible for this was gonna die. Then he got close enough to hear Lance's sniffles clearly, and his brain went into overdrive, because really, Lance would be a good enough distraction for Shiro while Keith snuck away to murder, and Shiro was really the only other one that Keith would entrust to watch their precious cinnamon roll, so really it was a win-win-win.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Damn this stupid drama kid, able to build walls and put on masks so quickly despite his obvious pain and sadness.

"Keith noticed you here and so we came over to say hi real fast," Shiro's smile was brighter than the sun itself, and even Lance was unable to remain sad in the face of it.

"Weren't you gonna go see that movie? Sonic, right? You seemed super excited about it, doesn't it start soon?" Keith determinedly refused to look over at Shiro, focusing instead on Lance, who was beginning to droop again.

"Well... I mean, I was, but... The guy who was gonna come with me hasn't showed yet. I thought I'd wait a little longer for him." With his head down, Lance didn't notice the sad, knowing looks Shiro and Keith exchanged at that.

"Well," Shiro started, "Keith actually dragged me out here to see a movie. In fact, which one was it again, Keith?" Keith instantly turned bright red as Lance twisted around to see him better, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. It was worth it, though, as Lance's laughter rang. "What was that, Keithy-boy?"

"I said it was Sonic, okay? Geez, can we stop humiliating me and go watch the movie instead? C'mon, popcorn's on Shiro." He stood and only realized he had offered Lance his hand when Lance grabbed it tightly and allowed himself to be pulled along. "I mean, are you sure you don't mind me crashing your date?"

"Honestly, this helps a ton. We can put you in the middle and it saves me from having to listen to Keith destroying the plot lines, and Keith won't have to listen to me making sarcastic comments and actually enjoying the movie!"  
Lance stared at Shiro for a moment before bursting into laughter again. "Well, if you're that sure it's okay..."

Keith groaned. "Oh my god, it's fine, come on come on come, let's gooooo!" he whined, tugging on Lance's arm and glaring hard at Shiro as he went, and evidently that's all it took to break Lance, because he just giggled and looped his arm around Keith's so their hold on each other was more secure, and moved with Keith towards the entrance, waving his free hand behind him for Shiro to grab, which he did happily.

"All right, I guess!" Lance announced to them, and both Shiro and Keith were pleased to see that Lance was looking much more like his normal self. "To the movie we go!"


End file.
